


caught in a bad dream (wake me up)

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: He still felt the cold of that night. Still felt a hole where he knew his heart was, it just didn’t beat the same since.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949200
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22





	caught in a bad dream (wake me up)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "No, come back!"

Nick shut his eyes tightly in the dark, pulling the blankets further over his head. An echo of the banging at his door drifted into the room but he ignored it, even as the person started shouting his name from the other side—McGee it sounded like. 

Instead, he chose to squeeze his eyes shut tighter. Partly to try and rid of the words repeating in his head. 

_ “No, come back!” _

It was repeated on a loop taunting him. If he had the energy he’d scoff at the fact his own words were haunting him, drowning him.

_ “I can’t do this Nick.” _

_ He turned at the tone of her voice, one that twisted his stomach into knots and made his heart race in fear. She sounded...done. _

_ “Ellie..it’s just for six months, we’ve survived it before!” Panic began to rise in him, his words coming out rushed. _

_ She blinked rapidly to stop her tears, pulling her hand from his when he reached for her. “You always say that. ‘It’s just three months Ellie’, ‘it’s just a few weeks Ellie’, ‘it’s just for six months Ellie’.” _

_ Nick felt his heart break when she completely moved away from him, shaking her head at him not to try and touch her. “You-you understand why I have to do it-” _

_ “I do!” Ellie sniffled, wrapping her arms around herself. “I understand you’re saving lives just like we do everyday on a bigger scale but you take every undercover job Vance hands to you, even when he doesn’t specifically ask you to take it!” _

_ “Ellie-” _

_ “What about me?!” She shouts, slamming her hands down on the table, tears now falling. “What about us?! How are we supposed to build that life together we both said we wanted if you’re never here and take every chance to leave!” _

_ “I can’t do this job forever Ellie! I have to take every opportunity I can-” _

_ “Bullshit! Just...bullshit.” A sob fell from her lips, she put her hand over her mouth to smother the next one. “I can’t do this anymore.” _

_ Nick’s heart felt like it stopped. His body froze. Ellie quickly moved to grab her go-bag heading towards the door. By the time his body caught up with her words, she was already out the door and walking quickly down the hall. _

_ “Ellie!” He shouted, running after her. “No, come back!” _

_ But without looking back she got in her car and sped away from him, from them. _

_ Nick dropped to the cold ground to his knees.  _

He still felt the cold of that night. Still felt a hole where he knew his heart was, it just didn’t beat the same since.

Nick went on the assignment despite knowing it would only prove to her she was right, he regretted it the second he stepped into the bar where he would first meet his targets. That regret only became solid when he returned six months later looking half dead with a set of new scars added to his body to find all her things gone from his apartment, her number changed, and their friends giving him the cold shoulder refusing to tell him where she was. Only McGee cared about him anymore, it was a month since he returned and everyday without fail McGee showed up at his door. Nick stopped opening it a week ago, the day he made a plan to propose months ago before he took the case that ruined everything.

He stayed in that position for a while longer before struggling to stand on shaky legs. Gripping the walls to hold himself up, he stumbled his way to the kitchen. His body protested, longing to give up just like the rest of him had. Nick pulled out the object he was aiming for—his body would get what it wanted. 

Nick was done. He destroyed his happiness and hurt the person he loved most in the world.

Turning the object in his hand, it glinted off the light coming in from the window. 

Who would truly care anymore..right?

In the quiet apartment there was a clatter of something hitting the tiled kitchen floor followed by a loud thud.

There was no one around to see the body or the blood growing in volume covering the tiles.

_**To be continued..** _


End file.
